The Last Words He Said
by writerchick13
Summary: “I hate you.” Those were the last words he ever said to me. I guess I deserved them, deserved all that night really. It’s still so clear in my mind… Sometimes words arn't what they seem. GinnyXHarry. oneshot. read and review please people! oneshot.


**Just another one shot for ya'll. Please note, I need a beta reader/co-author!!! If you would like to beta read for me please PM or email me. Thanks, hope you enjoy!**

The Last Words He Said

Everybody thinks that the last words you say to somebody mean the world. It makes an impression on you, and who the person was. But I think differently.

"I hate you." Those were the last words he ever said to me. I guess I deserved them, deserved all that night really. It's still so clear in my mind…

"_Harry, please just listen to me!" Ginny Weasley was standing in the middle of the common room helplessly, watching the love of her life walk out._

"_Listen to you what?" Harry rounded on his girlfriend, anger clear in his emerald green eyes. "Listen to your excuses, worthless sorrys?"_

"_Listen to my explanation!" she replied, tears filling her own eyes at the harsh words said. _

"_There is no explanation for you lying to me for a year and a half!" _

"_Does it really matter?" she asked softly, trying to control the tremor in her voice._

"_Does it? Does it matter? Of course it matters! I don't care if you're not a virgin, that's the least of my worries right now. What I care about is that you lied about it to me for a year and a half. A year and a half Ginny." his own voice had a waver in it, coupled with the rage and hurt. It was scary, to say the least._

"_I didn't think that you would act the same around me, I thought you would look at me, wondering who had taken away my complete innocence…I thought things would be different." Unbidden tears leaked out of blue eyes and slim hands reached up to furiously wipe them away._

_It was the tears that calmed Harry down, just enough to see that it was something that had really bothered her._

"_I could never think any different about you, just because you're a little less perfect than I thought you were doesn't change anything for me. I still love you with every fiber of my being, nothing could ever change that. I love you."_

_Ginny stood there, the impact of what she had kept from him sinking in. More salty drops trailed down her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away. She had betrayed him, betrayed his trust in her. The war was coming soon; they could all feel it in the air. Harry had been agitated and snappy lately and everyone knew he was worried about the cost of the last battle. And Ginny had just added to his irritation._

"_I'm sorry." she told him, forgetting that she was crying and her voice was shaking._

"_How can I trust you now?" he asked her softly, a lone tear leaking out of his eye._

"_I don't know… but can't we just forget about it?"_

"_No Ginny, we can't just 'forget about it.' We can't, because now I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't know what I'm feeling… I don't know. What am I supposed to do?"_

"_You're supposed to forgive me! Your supposed to see that I really am sorry, your supposed to let love take over and forget about it!" she sobbed, rivers flowing out of her puffy eyes._

"_I can't! Maybe I don't want to let love take over, maybe there is no love to take over." The words hung heavy in the air, and Ginny's storm of tears stopped._

"_What are you saying?"_

_Harry stood there, not more than three feet away from her. He looked at his girlfriend, the girl he had loved for so many years. And a hate and rage welled up inside him._

"_I'm saying that maybe I hate you. I hate you." he walked out of the common room, not to be seen again until late the next day._

_The war had started a week after that. Harry and Ginny had not spoken in that week, and the next time she saw the black head, emerald green eyes were staring blankly at her. She cried, and mourned. She still loved him, always would. _

I always knew that he didn't mean it. I know that he was just mad at me, but he still loved me. It takes more than a lie to tear our love apart. I think that if he was alive today, he would tell me that he's sorry and he loves me. I think he just got the words mixed up. I know that he really meant he loves me. So you know what? I hate you too, Harry Potter.

**Hope you liked it, once again, please email or PM me if you are interested in beta-ing slash being a co-author. If you need more information, also PM or email me with your questions, I'll answer them as best I can. Review please, thanks! Love from-Writerchick13**


End file.
